The present invention relates to a mold opening/closing speed control device in an injection molding apparatus and, more particularly, to a mold opening/closing speed control device wherein a carrier acceleration/deceleration position, determined by a mold clamping mechanism for opening/closing molds, is numerically taught and stored in the control device.
In mold opening/closing speed control of a mold clamping mechanism in a conventional injection molding apparatus, a limit switch, a proximity switch; or the like is arranged at an acceleration/deceleration position to control a mold opening/closing speed. For this reason, the position of the limit switch, the proximity switch or the like must be precisely adjusted. As a result, reliability of such a switch determines the reliability of the control device itself, resulting in inconvenience.